


Just, a touch and a thought and I was gone

by SamiraScamander



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Disney References, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Regina never thought she would be in this situation someday, sitting in a bar with her sister and drinking her sorrows away.





	Just, a touch and a thought and I was gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my favourite Swanqueen Stan, I love you

Regina never thought she would be in this situation someday, sitting in a bar with her sister and drinking her sorrows away. It was almost undignifying and Regina Mills did everything with dignity and grace. 

She broke up with her partner a few hours ago, Robin and her were simply too different and wanted different things from life and relationships. They decided to stay friends though, they were still close and after they mutually agreed to break up they didn't see a reason why they shouldn't be. Regina was a little tipsy now and she had enough now. Zelena and her danced and had a lot to drink already and now she just wanted to fall into her bed. 

"What do you think, dear sister? One last drink before we say goodbye to this bar?", Zelena asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan even though 'saying goodbye to this bar' makes me suspicious. I'm going straight home after this drink, just so you know."

"You're no fun. But okay, as you wish", Zelena sighed dramaticly.

"Knew you would day yes to the drink though. I'm getting these while using the opportunity to check out the handsome bartender", she said smirking.

After Zelena left for the bar, Regina found herself in her thoughts once again. She kept thinking about how easy it felt to slip out of their relationship. Well, probably because it felt like they had some kind of friendship with benefits going on the last few weeks. She was glad she wasn't going to lose Robin, he was her best friend after all. While she was lost in her thoughts, she heard a steps. Regina thought that these were Zelena 's steps, so she was even more suprised to find out that it wasn't her bevoled sister. It was some woman she had never seen before who was about to fall. Her instincts were kicking in and as soon as she looked again she found herself sitting on the ground with the woman in her arms. Regina cought her in the perfect moment, just a second would have been enough to send her to the ground. The brunette starred at the woman she just saved from an ungraceful fate and froze. She looked at the other woman's green eyes and couldn't believe the beauty they contained. The woman was the prettiest human she had ever seen and it left her breathless. The blonde woman had mesmerizing green eyes, which reminded Regina of the apples her father used to eat when she was little. Her lips were full and looked kissable and Regina wondered whether she would taste like the warmness her eyes radiated, like the beach, mint or something completely different. While they were caught in their own little world of staring at each other, the world outside kept going like it was before even though she thought that this was a lie. How could the time go as normal as it went before, how could the world spin around it's own ache like it used to do all these years where she hadn't known this mysterious, fantastic woman? That just didn't seem real to her. 

They stepped back in the real world with a snap and Regina helped the blonde to stand on her own feet again. 

"Hello", she whispered, totally in awe.

The other woman closed her eyes for a second and opened them again, like she wanted to make sure that Regina was really there and not an imagination of their head. At least that what it looked like from Regina's point of view. 

"I'm Regina Mills. Who are you, If I dare to ask?"

She just had to get her name and contact information somehow, she couldn't lose her beautiful mystery woman again.

"I am..", she took a deep breath. 

"I am Emma. Swan."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Emma. Are you alright?"

Emma nodded.

Regina sat down at her table again, inviting Emma to join her.

"Did it hurt?"

"What? Catching you?", Regina asked confused.

"Well, I hope that didn't hurt. What kind of person would I be if I hurt my saviour?", she laughed.

Regina immediately smiled. The sound of the blonde's laugh was so beautiful and wonderful that Regina never wanted to live without it ever again. She promised herself to make Emma laugh a lot so she could hear that sound again.

"I meant your fall from heaven. Must have been a pretty hard landing if you are feeling from that high."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You can't save someone anymore, they always hit on you immediately these days.", she sighed. 

"Please, get creative if you want to hit on me. I heard this line over a thousand times already and it's not even that good.", she said annoyed.

"I'm sure you did considering how you are and look.", Emma just said.

Regina chuckled. 

"You're a charmer, aren't you?"

"Well, I try my best. If you want creative, I can do that too. "

Emma closed her eyes, took a breath like she wanted to gather all her confidence to do this now. It reminded Regina a lot of a ritual she did too.

"Are you ariel? Cause we mermaid for each other.

There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms."

"We should change your last name to Charming", Regina laughed.

"I must be Lightning McQueen because you've got my heart racing.

"You must be the eighth dwarf, Sexy."

"Even if it's a bit weird to be hit on by a 28 year old woman who uses Disney related pick-up lines, I feel oddly charmed.  
I met another Disney fan, my son will be thrilled when I tell him that. And yes, love, I saw your face and I am a single mothe. I adopted him when he was a baby.", she told Emma.

"Now, do we want to get back to your incredibly unique and extraordinary pick-up lines?  
Is that all you've got?"

Emma blushed.

"I've got another one. Call me Pooh because all I want is you, honey."

Regina smiled and puts her hand on Emma's left cheek. She at her to get permission to move forward and Emma nodded. 

When Regina finally kissed her, it was everything she ever wanted. Kissing Emma felt like heaven on earth. The it her woman tasted like the beer she drank before, minty and Emma's own taste, something the brunette knew she couldn't get enough of, no matter how often she would kiss Emma. 

Here she was, kissing the most beautiful person who had ever been born, who hit on her after being saved, who knew a whole lot of Disney related pick up lines in in a stuffy pub in Storybrooke and Regina couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Would leave me a comment to tell me what you liked or didn't like? Cause comments make my day <3


End file.
